WO 01/49776 A2 discloses such a touch-and-close fastener part, in which the free ends of the stem parts of the individual fastener parts are provided with a plurality of individual fibers. The diameter of the respective fibers is chosen to be very thin, so that the free end of each individual fiber has only a very small contact surface ranging from 0.2 to 0.5 μm2. That magnitude enables an interaction with a second component in the vicinity, to which the second component of the touch-and-close fastener part is to be attached by van der Waals interaction constituting in classical terms a subgroup of adhesion. According to the teaching of WO 01/49776 A2, parts of the foot structure of a gecko are used directly as biological material or are artificially simulated, with such an adhesive structure being a plurality of spatula components. Each spatula is divided into a plurality of individual filaments in the form of a curved, conically expanding fastener part at the free end.
The touch-and-close fastener part known from the prior art exhibits good connecting properties, but is associated with a cost-intensive production process. With this known solution from the prior art, the formation of detachable adhesive connections can be made that are configured for a broader range of materials and have a higher adhesion capacity. The possibility exists of providing the specified holding forces or holding properties. However, due to the relatively rigid arrangement between the head parts and the backing part by the stem parts, which stem parts are arranged such that they may be tilted and room for improved solutions exists.